Ally's a bad girl now?
by hoping for ally moon
Summary: Ally falls for a bad boy,but she starts acting like a bad girl around him & away from him.So what could change her in time before she does something she regrets?Or who?
1. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally **

* * *

How did I end up here? Me, the biggest daddy little girl the world ever seen, at a night club at 2 in the morning about to perform on stage something that I thought will never happen. And my 5 closes girlfriends cheering me on with 5 other boys that cause so many tears for so many girls all in one place. Again, how did I end up here? Let's see shall we.

_*Flashback*(3 person p.o.v.)_

_It was a typical day for Ally Dawson. Meeting Trish at the bus stop & meeting her 6 other bests friends in the world at school & planning weekends plans. This time though Trish, Cassidy, Tilly, Mindy, Jane, & Ally plan to have a girls night out unlike other nights when Austin & Dez would hang with them which they weren't fond of. The girls just laughed at their child behaviour while they glared. Anyways, while the girls text their parents telling them they plan on going to the movies after school & so on, the boys made their own plans to hang in Sonic Boom & probably bother poor._

_After school they went to the movies & picked a movie they can all agree on. Soon they got in line for tickets each of them paying their own tickets & moved to the snack line. Ally ordering a cherry smoothie & some candy, Cassidy ordering the same, Tilly getting soda & dibs, Trish ordering root beer & gummy worms, Mindy getting a blueberry smoothie with dibs & Jane ordering a cherry & blueberry mixed smoothie with gummy bears._

_After the 2 & the half movie the left dumping their trash on the way out. They walked down the street to a nearby diner named Melody's diner where Cassidy use to work. They always get food there when they're hanging out, which is always. They mostly talked so by the time they all finished they were there for about an 1 hour & a half instead of their usually 30 minute trip._

_By the time they actually left after paying it was about time for them to head home from the mall. They started walking home together since they all lived in the same neighbored. Their parents all were friends as teenagers & all stayed in Miami too stay in touch & that's how all of them met. As kids, always going to each other's houses while the adults talked in the living room. They walked out of the mall about to pass a club that they always tried to avoid & always had luck doing that. Just not today._

_Walking out were 6 boys who were laughing like there was no tomorrow. Their reputation: bad boys of Miami High. The members include Ronny, he's the oldest & got held back 2 should have graduated already. Next is Drake who is 1 year older than Ally but the same age as Cassidy & got suspended 4 times in 2 months. Then it's Lucas the only blonde one who is Jane's age & suprising hasn't done anything very bad this year so far. Then Danny who is the younger brother of Drake by a year been in 3 two fights in a week. School record. Then there was Jake. The only one that isn't that wild at school but when he's drunk he's pretty much at party animal extreme level.  
_

_The worst is Alex. The leader. Has black hair,black eyes, very tall, player, cocky, can make every girl swoon. Ally use to have a crush on him in middle school but relies he's only a heartbreak. Besides Ally has a crush on Austin now but she's trying to get over him cause she thinks that he doesn't think he feels the same way.  
_

_The group of boys that just walked out of the club spotted them & started walking to them while the girls started to walk faster. Alex was the only one who was sober which surprised them. They easily caught up to them & every body but Alex started flirting with them except Ally. Soon Alex started talking to Ally. Ally tried ignored him like her friends were doing to the boys._

_It was until he slapped Ally ass that she finally cracked. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Ally yelled at him which surprised her friends since she didn't yell or cuss. Of course the boys wasn't shocked since they didn't know her. Realizing that she did something she never did Ally put a hand over her mouth. After that small little gesture Alex instantly knew what type of girl she was._

_"Okay so you're daddy little girl, am I right?" Alex asked, smirking knowing he was completely right. That was actually another reason Ally liked him, she always wanted to date a british boy. That british accent that made any girl swoon Ally thought before catching herself than scold her thoughts for thinking that. She hoped her small crush wouldn't come back. But who can control love or small feelings like this.  
_

_"I am not a daddy little girl!" Ally again yelled defending herself. "Prove it." Before Ally knew what she was doing she walked past the security guard & into the club. Before the guards went after her Alex came up to them. "It's fine she's with me." He said then walked in with the group of 10 following behind. They found Ally at the bar with a can of beer in her hand but not open. She was just staring at it._

_"Well are you going to drink it or not?" Alex asked while smirking like the Grinch only he looks cute & mischief that way. "Of course I'm going to drink it I'm just." She said only to be cut off by Alex taking her drink & opening it then putting it back in her hand. "Now drink." Alex said, tired of her excuses. Ally looked behind him to see her friends shaking their heads no & his friends just looking bored.  
_

_"Fine. I will. I mean it's no big deal. Just one can doesn't mean anything. I mean it doesn't mean I'm" "Shut up. Now drink." Alex said before she went & made a speech on how it's no big deal. "Fine." Ally said then took a sip from her drink. "Eww that's disgusting. How do you guys like this?" Ally asked after she spit it out. "You get used to it," he said with a shrug, "& this time don't sip it, drink it."_

_"Fine." Ally said before drinking it. "See it wasn't so hard was it?" Alex said in a baby voice. Ally still didn't like the beer so she spit it out again. " Keep drinking it & you'll get used to it." Alex said then drinked his beer he grabbed from the bartender._

_They all started drinking but no one was nearly as drunk as Ally. When the girls were still sober they called their parents saying that they are spending the night at each others houses._

_(End of Flashback)_

(Ally P.O.V)

So that's how I got here. I hate peer pressure & how I fall for it so easily. Now you're probably wondering why I am suddenly sober. Well I'm not complety. I'm still a little dizzy but now I can think better. It's cause my stage fright actually got me thinking straight. The first time I'm actually grateful for that. Anyways Ronny dared me to sing on stage with Alex & of course I said yes since I was still drunk & I didn't know what I was doing.

But now since I'm actually back stage I'm having my regrets. We're going to sing a cover of Good Girls Go Bad by Cobra Starships featuring Leighton Meester. Now that I think of it her situation is similar to mine but for me it's just one night OH MY GOD that's what she said or sang oh who cares. Ok but that's a song & this is real life & now I'm talking to myself. Great. Just great.

I was still screaming at myself in my head when I heard Alex singing...good?

(Alex bold, Ally Italic, both bold & italic)

**I make them good girls go bad**

**I make them good girls go**

**Good girls go bad, good girls go bad**

**I know your type (your type), you're daddy's little girl**

**Just take a bite (One bite)**

**Let me shake up your world**

**'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong**

**I'm gonna' make you lose control**

**She was so shy till I drove her wild**

**I make them good girls go bad**

**I make them good girls go bad**

**You were hanging in the corner**

**With your five best friends**

**You heard that I was trouble**

**But you couldn't resist**

**I make them good girls go bad**

**I make them good girls go**

**Good girls go bad bad bad**

**Good girls go bad bad bad**

**Good girls go**

Here goes nothing

_I know your type, boy you're dangerous_

_Yeah you're that guy (that guy) I'd be stupid to trust_

_But just one night couldn't be so wrong_

_You make me wanna lose control_

**She was so shy till I drove her wild**

**I make them good girls go bad **

**I make them good girls go bad**

_I was hanging in the corner_

_With my five best friends_

_I heard that you was trouble_

_But I couldn't resist_

**I make them good girls go bad**

**I make them good girls go**

**Good girls go bad bad bad**

**Good girls go bad bad bad**

**Good girls go bad**

**Oh, she got a way with the boys in the place**

**Treat em like they don't stand a chance**

_And he got a way with the girls in the back_

_Actin' like they're too hot to dance_

**Yeah she got a way with the boys in the place**

**Treat em like they don't stand a chance**

_And he got a way with the girls in the back_

_Actin' like they're too hot to dance_

_**I make them good girls go bad**  
_

_**I make them good girls go**_

_**Them good girls go bad**_

_**Yyyeeeaaahhh!**_

_**Good girls go bad**_

_I was hanging in the corner_

_ With my five best friends_

_I heard that you were trouble_

_But I couldn't resist_

**I make them good girls go bad**

**I make them good girls go bad**

**I make them good girls go**

**Good girls go bad bad bad**

**Good girls go bad bad bad**

**Good girls go**

OH MY GOD I DID IT WITHOUT PUCKING! Which is weird since I've drunk. I was quickly snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the whole club cheering & it was pretty loud. It wasn't as pack as a concert but was making just as much noise which could only mean they loved Alex performance.

I walked down the stage so they could continue cheering him on but I didn't expect what happen once I was heading for my friends. People shouted love you & some guys even asked me out which only earn me glares from the girls that they were dancing with.

Once I got to my friends they started congratulating me while leaning on me since they were drunk. I don't even think they knew what happen. I looked at Ronny & saw I was being murdered by his stare. I guess he doesn't like it when people show him off like that. In my defence he was the one that dared me. I turned around to see Alex's other friends cheering Alex on, still.

I grabbed my friends which was easy to do surprisingly & we started walking to my house luckily unnoticed by Alex cause I have a feeling he's not done with me yet.

* * *

**If you read the first chapter to this story sorry because that belong to my other story so this is the first real chapter. And sorry for not uploading soon. I was totally confused on how to do this but now I got the hang of it so yeah! The song I use in this chapter is really old but I really love it so I have to use it cause that's how I am.**

**And if you read my other story "Brought together by a bird" do you think I should rewrite it since I now know how to it now. Write write you think in the reviews. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

Ally P.O.V (In her bedroom)

I woke up to the sound of my dumb alarm clock. I sat up to finally notice I slept on the ground while my friends were twisted into a human pretzel on my bed. I suddenly remember my actions from last night. We came in through my bedroom window since I live on the first floor of my three-story house. My parents don't even know I'm home. I got up from the ground & instantly regretted it. Now I experienced a hang over.

I walked into the restroom in my room & looked at the bird nest in my head. That's what I call my bed hair cause it always resembles that. I brushed me teeth for a long time not wanting to taste beer for another 20 years now. I hate hang overs & the after taste of it. I walked out of the restroom to my closet. I picked out a dress with matching shoes & picked out a belt to finish it. I took a shower & did the rest of the stuff I do to get ready.

I started waking up my friends & when they started yawning loudly I shush them. I really don't want to explain why I'm here to my parents. I gave them some of my cloths to wear when they go home. They each took like a 5 minute shower. Thank god my parents are heavy sleepers. They climbed through my window & started walking home.

Since I'm not post to be home for another 2 hours I decided to head to the mall but before I left I grabbed ADVIL to get rid of my hangover. When I got to the mall I headed to Sonic Boom to start my shift a little earlier than usual. I really don't mind. I opened up shop & stood behind the counter. After waiting for 5 minutes with no costumers in here yet I started writing in my book I left under the counter. I wrote about the events I could remember. Which is how I started drinking & what I was feeling before the performance & after.

I looked up when I heard the door open to see the person that I really don't want to see. "What are you doing here?" I asked rudely. That was mean. I mean it is a store & he can come here if he wants & now I'm defending him in my mind. What is wrong me? "Why hello to you too & anyways I'm here to buy a guitar. Now why are you here?" He asked the most obvious question. "I work here. Don't you see my name tag?" I asked pointing to my name tag that was on my chest.

He looked at my chest. "Guess I was distracted." He said still looking at my chest. That perv. I cleared my throat to get him to look at my eyes. Thank god he did. I seem to be saying thank god more since I met him. "So you said you wanted to buy a guitar?" I asked to confirm what he just said a minute ago. "Yeah. Sell any good ones here?" He asked stepping a little closer to me & looking down at me with the most soulful eyes ever & what am I saying or thinking. Just forget it please forget it.

"It depends on what you're looking for." I said while coming out behind the counter to stand a little closer to him. What am I doing? "I just want a black one." He said. By now our noses were touching. We were about to kiss but heard someone cleared his throat. It was a costumer with a keyboard in his hands ready to buy it. I started blushing like crazy.

Once I ringed him up I went to the back of the store to where the guitars were. I came back to see Alex behind the counter ringing up more costumers I didn't even know came in. Nice job of watching the store Ally. Oh my god he's behind the counter where the cash register is. What if he steals money. That's already happen once thank's to Austin & Dez. I still hate them for that. I'm the one that got into trouble. I didn't get paid for a month but I'm too nice to blame them. I started walking over there. I couldn't run with the guitar in my hands.

I saw him put the money in the register but I did see a little green in his hands when he pulled it out. That thief! I put the guitar on the counter & tried grabbing the money from his hands. He is way too tall. He took advantage of my shortness & raised his arm with the money in it way above my head. "Give me my money!" I screeched earning stares from the costumers in the store but I really don't care now. "Ok," I was really surprised he gave up that easily, "but on one condition." I knew it was too good to be true.

"No!" I yelled trying to go around him to climb his back. How come everyone just stares & they don't help? Meanies. Now I'm labeling people I don't even know. See I told you he's changing me & I hate it. "Then I guess I have 200 hundred more dollars in my pocket." He said already walking out the door with my 200 dollars. Why must he have long legs. Why?! I ran to catch up with him & when I finally do I really needed water. I stood there breathing heavy while he watched me.

Right when I start to get my breath back, Alex picks me up bridal style & starts walking to the smoothie stand. I thought he would set me down so he can buy a smoothie or whatever he's doing. He just shifted me so now I have to see his obviously muscular back but hey I'm not complaining wait no I'm so ha to him & now I'm making no sense. I knew him for 1 & half days & I'm already insane.

He orders my favorite flavour smoothie & I just hang there complety useless since I gave up a while ago. People were staring & it was really getting me piss. "Nothing to see here people!" I yelled. They finally stop staring but of course more people start coming to the mall & they start staring. "Geez you think these people ever seen I teenage girl being carried." I muttered under my breath but it was loud enough for Alex to hear. "You do realize how crazy you sound?" Alex asked slowly giving me time to realize what I said. I do sound crazy. I hate when he's right. Hopeful it won't happen often but I seriously doubt that.

"I don't care & you do know you look crazy carrying me around every where?" I asked turning the tables on him. And what does he do. He laughs! Who laughs when they look crazy? Well I do but that's besides the point & mine's more of an awkward laugh unlike him. Stupid cocky, confident, muscular, hot boy. Yes I admit it he's hot but I hate him even more for that. "You want some?" Alex asked snapping me out of my disturbing thoughts. I looked to see what he was gesturing to & saw it was his smoothie. I shared drinks with people before but the only boy was Austin. I would've shared with Dez but I really don't know what he eats.

I was still really thirsty from my running since I still hadn't had anything to drink. "Yes please?" I asked in a high-pitched voice. That's what I do when I'm nervous I also chew my hair but I already look crazy enough. He handed it to me & smirked when I drank the rest in 3 gulps. "So do you want the 200 dollars back?" He asked refreshing my memory cause I totally forget about that. "Yeah give me my money." I said not yelling this time since my throat was already sore.

"Are you going to listen to my condition?" He asked me, calm like always. "Fine what's the condition?" I asked hoping it wasn't something all that bad. "Go on a date with me this friday," I was about to tell him no in a polite voice, "or no 200 dollars for you." He's so lucky I need it. "Fine." I said with a huff. "Now promise me that you will." He said with a smug grin. "I promise." I said with a bigger huff. With that Alex smacked my ass making me gasp then set me down. "Give me your number so I can call you." He says grabbing the cash he stole from my family shop.

I type my number in his phone & he type his in mine not like I'm going to use it though. He handed me the money & walked away waving goodbye over his shoulder. I watched him walk away with a wide grin on my face. I looked at the money only to see he took a 5 dollar bill & not 200. He tricked me. And he didn't even buy the guitar!

* * *

**Sorry it's shorter that my other chapter, Anyways A shout out to every body who reviewed this story. You guys are so nice & cool. Loved your comments.**


	3. Chapter 4

**Sorry there isn't much Austin & Dez but I swear they will be in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin nor Ally**

* * *

Ally P.O.V (Monday at school)

It's been 2 days since I was tricked by Alex into that date. I've stayed home all weekend hoping not to see him & it worked, but now it's school & unfortunately we go to the same school. I have to see him today. I'm kinda mad that he didn't call me over the weekend. I'm not unhappy about that or disappointed is that what kind of guy asked you out, then ignores you for the rest of the weekend. I mean who does that?

I now need to face him. Great. I quickly rolled out of bed only to fall on my back on my fluffy purple carpet. "Owww!"**(1) **I got up & headed for my closet to grab my dress & every thing else I need to complete my outfit. I took a quick shower & put on my outfit then blow dried my hair & let my natural curls fall down my back. I brushed my teeth & my hair & applied my little make up I use.

I walked to the kitchen & made some buttered toast to eat & head for school. I go to school on the bus but today I just really want to be alone so I walked to school. When I got there I was drowned in a pool of my friends as they kept asking why I wasn't on the bus since they took it too. "Guys I just walked to school," I said earning shocked expressions from them since I didn't like exercising. I'm very clumsy. "I needed air!" I yelled already annoyed & I've been in school for 5 minutes.

They soon back off which I'm very grateful for. I headed for my locker at the end of this hallway. I got one of the lucky lockers. Most people come late to class since their lockers are so far away. But I have all my classes on the first floor then I have lunch outside under the trees then the rest of my classes are on the second floor. Lucky me! The first thing I saw was Trish & Dez fighting next to my locker & Austin leaning against the one next to mine with one ear bud in his left ear. I faintly heard 'Sexy & I know it' playing out of the right ear bud. I wonder if Alex likes that song?

I quickly shook my head to clear my thoughts of anything Alex related & walk the rest of the way to my locker. Austin was the first to see me & run up to me. "Ally I can't believe you lost your stage fright." He said while yanking out his left ear bud out. "Austin don't yank at those they'll break & anyways I didn't lose my stage fright." I said as I walk past him to my locker. I push Dez & Trish out-of-the-way since they were blocking me & my locker with the help of Austin of course.

Spinning the dial on my lock was easy for me the first time they assigned us lockers unlike other people but today I kept screwing it up so eventually Austin bumped me out-of-the-way & did it for me. "But you sang at that nightclub that other day." Austin said earning a stupefied face from me. He quickly caught on & explained to me Trish & Cassidy's latest gossip. "That doesn't mean I can walk up on stage & sing my heart out." I said with a shake of my head that got my curls in my mouth. I quickly spit it out & made a mentally not to shake my head that hard.

"Yes it does" Austin said bringing me back to my almost forgotten funk. "Dude shut it you're giving me a headache." I said leaning on my locker & closing my eyes to drown out the hallway chatter. It didn't work. I open my eyes to see this. Austin staring at me with a weird look in his eyes. Probably hurt, I did tell him to shut up. Right when I was about to apologize for being rude Austin reached out both hands & began rubbing my temples.

"Thanks Austin. I really need this." I said thanking him & his magic hands. "Why are you so stress anyways." Austin asked bringing my thoughts back & my whole body went rigid. " Um nothing just worried about school." I lied through my teeth & he could tell. "Ally you are one of the worst lier's I ever met" He said smirking ear to ear. "Fine I tell you." I said holding it off as long as possible.

He made a gesture with his hands telling me to go on. Before I could speak though I felt a strong pair of arms warp around me. When I started turning around Alex leaned down & kiss me on my cheek leaving me in that position with a tingling cheek & a shiver crawling up my back. I looked back at Austin & saw his shell-shocked face. I would've laughed in any other occasion but I knew it wasn't the time. But Alex didn't.

He laughed, straight in his face. "Dude close your mouth. Don't want to catch flies." Alex said setting his chin on the top of my head. Dang shortness. I elbowed Alex in the stomach earning a victory grunt from him. I turned back to Austin to see him giving me a look that said 'Care to explain'. This was what I didn't want to happen. To explain my stupidly.** ( I don't really want to explain so just pretend she tells him everything except her feelings.)**

When I finished explaining, I got a look from Austin that clearly said pity. Probably since I have to date him. I feel it for me too. Then he gave Alex a look of disgust. He shook his head & was about to talk, but the first bell of the day cut him off. Good thing too. He looked like he was going to cuss. I walked away from them to my first class that I just so happen to share with them.

_Just for one week than it will all be over. Just for one week than it will all be over. Just for one week than it will all be over._ I kept chanting in my head cause it's true. Just wait till friday with your date with Alex then I can go back to not knowing him. Right?

_**Friday. Still Ally Point Of**_** View.**

I woke up this morning the same way I woke on Monday. Falling off my bed & landing on my back. This time I stayed, looking at the ceiling & just thinking. After 5 minutes of that I rushed to get ready. I arrived at school 45 minutes later to see the same thing that greeted me each morning since Monday. Austin & Alex glaring at each other in front of my locker. One good thing did come out of it though. Trish & Dez have not been arguing since they were way too scared. Funny thing is that every time I come they pretend they're the biggest buds ever.**(2)**

I was hoping they just told me the truth that they hated each other then maybe they knew why I was pissed at them. The day went like it usually went with both boys tried to fight for my attention. Actually Austin did & Alex said some comment to embarrass him which usually work. Haha it's funny to see Austin like that since it's usually me. Alex reminded me of the date that caused all this & told me to wear something casually. Not like I was going to be dressed up anyway.

In the end I just picked a casually Ally Dawson outfit. I would've weared what I weared today at school but I forgot my p.e clothes so they made me wear my clothes so those were all sweaty. I looked at the window to see Alex walking to my front door in what he was wearing today. Oh so I have to change but he doesn't. So not fair. I quickly picked up my clothes I just changed out of & started changing again with my back to the door. I was just pulling my shirt off when I jumped & screamed cause something tickled my back.

I turned around without my shirt on to see Alex looking at my breast but thankfully still covered with my bra. He was smirking & I knew if I didn't do anything soon he would be laughing like it was the funniest thing. Which to him it probably was but to me it was the most embarrassing thing. I quickly pulled the shirt on & right when he was going to laugh I slapped him. "Geez women is that any way to greet your boyfriend." Alex said quickly recovering from the smack.

"First off you deserved it, second start knocking, & three I'm not your girlfriend." I said walking past him & grabbing my flats which makes him a head taller than me. I embrace my shortness. Okay I don't but I'm not going to be ashamed about it either. "Not yet" I heard him mumble under his breath but didn't say anything in response. We started walking to the mall which is good cause I don't feel like clutching to him for dear life on his motorcycle. And yes he does have a motorcycle.

We continued walking till I finally got to see where we were going to. The movies. How did I not expected this? We walked up to the place where you get your tickets **(Anybody knows what it's called? I forgot)** & got tickets for this comedy movie I only know, because Austin & Dez been dying to see it. We walked inside to the snack thing** (That too. Anybody know? I'm forgetting everything.) **& I ordered my usually while he ordered the same. What got me pissed is that he didn't even let me pay. I mean this is the 20 first century, girls have equal rights, we get to vote so I think it's quite rude.**  
**

We sat at the 6 to last row & when the credits began I saw two hooded figures go past us to the 2 to last row. I could have sworn I saw a flash of blonde & red hair but thought nothing of it. 10 minutes into the movie, Alex turned to me & pointed to the last row. I looked up to see Austin & Dez, with their hoodies, down staring at the movie so focused that it surprised me that something so dumb got their attention. They never focused! Annoying I swear.

Wait, hold the phone, are they spying on me!? I looked back down to the screen & I was sure my face was turning pink with anger.**(3) **Alex poked me in the side to get my attention & when I looked at him he pointed up toward the last row behind the two bimbos & I knew exactly what he meant. We quietly & slowly got up from our seats to the lane & walked to the last row sitting so, quiet we can be ninjas which is a lot for me, on the seats behind Austin & Dez.

After the movie finally ended Austin & Dez started laughing complety forgetting they were spying on me & Alex. Austin was the first to remember what they were there for & looked to the spot where we were only to see us gone. He smacked the back of his hand lightly on Dez arm pointing to where we were. They got up thinking we left the theater to the lobby & we quickly followed behind being the spies now.

Once they got to the lobby to find nothing but busy workers ready for more people to trash the theater they ran outside to find nothing again clearly unaware of us following. "Dammit Dez where did they go?" Austin said dropping his arms to his side where they were crossed behind his head. Before Dez can speak I quickly talked. "Right here Austin." I said angry marking my voice, my face, & my body. "Busted." Alex mumbled & laughed at Austin horrified face but stopped as soon as I shot him my famous Ally Dawson death glare.

When I turned back to Austin I saw him slowly backing up trying to be all ninja sneaky. I saw Dez already at the ice cream shop across the street. Okay now that was quiet. I'm always finding out hidden talents from that boy. I quickly turned my attention back to the blonde one & gave him a look that was too calm to match what I'm feeling. Austin started stuttering nervously obviously wishing Dez stayed & not abandoned him for frozen treats.

"Are you going to explain or am I gonna have to call Trish?" I asked knowing Trish would get the answers more quickly. "Actually Trish is the one that gave us our tickets." Austin said eyes going to the mob of people in front of the ticket thingy ma bob. I quickly looked to Alex than Austin & motion them to follow me. When I push my way to the front not without earning death glares I saw Trish eating popcorn sitting in front of the tv in the thingy **( I have no idea if they do have a tv in there just pretend.) **watching Breaking Dawn.**(4)**

I knocked on the glass that separate the lazy Trish & the angry mob outside wanting their tickets. All Trish did was throw popcorn at me & continuing watching her movie. I quickly yanked my phone from my pocket & turn it on since it was off cause of the movie. I dialed Trish number & saw her pulled her bedazzled phone out of her purse. She picked it up pausing the movie but still not looking this way. With a frustrated sigh she picked up. "Hello?" Trish said confused obviously confirming she didn't check her caller id.

"Look out." I said not caring that I was mean & I just wanted her to see how pissed I'm at her right now. It took her a while for her to register what was happening but when she did she shot a death glare in Austin direction for ratting her out. I could feel him squirming under her glare. That made me very happy till I felt something cold hit my feet that showed from my flats but I it slowly ran to the bottom of my shoe.

I looked down to my foot & saw it was ice cream. I slowly looked up, scared that it will be a kid that was enjoying his or her ice cream & might start crying any minute now. I only saw Dez with a worried expression. These guys really know how to piss me off. It took all I had not to have a bitch fit **(5)** right there in front of these innocent people & when I say innocent I mean these people who obviously don't deserve one because believe me I can get scary when I want to.

I looked up to see a silent Austin, Dez, Alex, Trish, even the people waiting for tickets were silent as if they know how pissed off I am. But they soon started talking again like it wasn't their problem which is not. But I didn't care all I cared about was the 4 people around me waiting & preparing for me to crack. I saw Dez lips moving, probably apologizing for the ice cream, but I couldn't hear in the moment. All I can hear was red hot fury & it was enough to block out every thing else. The thing that really confuse me was why was I so mad?

I mean I didn't even want to date him in the first place. I was tricked into this so why am I disappointed it went wrong? Was I getting feelings for Alex? Nope impossible, I said it won't happen so it won't & now I'm talking to myself again. What the heck is he doing to me? Please answer me, me. No answer, okay so I'm officially crazy thanks to Alex. Great. Before I really did throw a bitch fit I walked away & luckily they were smart enough not to follow. Except one but he doesn't really know me all to well. And one of the nights we did hang out with each other he was really wasted. Yup you guess it.

"Hey do you want me to carry you? That thing seems pretty uncomfortable." Alex asked acting like nothing happen. I looked down at my shoe & finally became aware of the squishy noise it was making. I nodded my head yes cause I knew that the angry was turning into sadness & I knew I would cry if I talk since my first date with Alex was ruin & where did that come from. Seriously where?! He bent down so I can hop on to his back I'm still too short so he gets on his knees.

When we get to my house I jump down on the cold pavement since I took off my flats long ago. I was about to go in after I unlock it but Alex voice cut me off. " How about we watch a movie here since the last one was ruined?" Alex asked & I can tell that he was ready for me to snap at him but instead I smiled & let him in. "I'm gonna take a quick shower you can choose the movie if you want & the kitchen over there if you want popcorn." I said pointing to the living room then the kitchen before heading upstairs.

I took the quickest shower I could but then remember that I forgot to get my clothes from my room on the 1 st floor also where Alex was. I'm gonna need to past him in only a towel. I walked as quietly as I could to the bottom of the staircase then checked for Alex to see him standing in front of the microwave with whatever movie he chose on mute. I ran tiptoed past the kitchen to my room & quickly changed into a pair of pajamas shorts & an oversize t-shirt that made it looked like I wasn't even wearing shorts.**(6)** I quickly blow dried my hair & walked out into the living room where Alex was waiting with a bowl of popcorn in hand.

When I sat next to him this time it was all awkward. When I was about to scoot away Alex brought my feet up to his lap & started massaging my feet knowing how stress I'm & I let him. I let him! And I'm usually insecure with my feet. I mean they're big & ugly. We weren't even watching the movie we just talked & there's a reason why I like movie dates. You don't talk & I'm always awkward so it's a win win to me. But I just feel so comfortable which is good thing not bad.

The movie finish faster than I thought it would but he stayed & we continued talking. When he had to go instead of making some sexist comet or smacking me in the ass he kissed my cheek goodbye which I found more gentlemanly**(7)** thing to do & left. I can't believe I'm going to say this but I gone from hating him to falling head over heels in love with him.

* * *

**Sorry for all the grammar mistakes:(**

**A shout out to:**

**Steelersgirl101**

**XxILuvRossShurLynchxX**

**Awesomesauce325**

**Isazu **

**queenc1**

**(1) That's how I wake up:)**

**(2) Dipper's & Robbie's relationship on the show Gravity Falls P.S. I don't own**

**(3) That's Tinker Bell face when she's angry & by the way don't own**

**(4) Who else is Team Jacob;) oh & I don't own sadly:(**

**(5) Gotta love White Chicks & I don't own:(**

**(6) My pajamas:) So comfy**

**And I also wanna say sorry for not updating soon so I made this chapter extra long actually my longest chapter so yay! Hope you enjoy & remember R & R!**


	4. Ally new side

**I'm super sorry that I haven't updated this story in a while but I do have a good reason. I was working on 'Element', my other story. So I'm updating this one.**

**Alright let's start. Disclaimer: Don't own A&A but it will be on my Christmas wish this year. Ha ha kidding. P.S Merry early Christmas!**

* * *

Austin P.O.V. (At school)

Where's Ally? She should be here already. She's always the first one to get here. I wonder if she's still mad at us? I hope not. She may be petite but she took about 2 years of gymnastic & karate. Yeah, she can kick ass. Another reason I like her. Yes, I admit it. I'm in love with my best friend, Ally. Very cliché right? I would tell you the reasons I love her but by the time I'm done, I'll be graduating. My thoughts were interrupted by the school stupid bell. And Ally's still not here! God, I hope she's okay.

I have the first period with Ally so if she's late, I'll know. Sitting at my assigned seat by the door, I unpack what I need & wait till class start. 20 minutes into class I was already bored out of my mind. It's so much better with Ally here. She sits next to me & helps me. Such a nice friend but why can't she be more. My Ally thoughts were interrupted once again but by Ally this time.

At first I didn't recognize her cause how she looked but when she took off her DC**(1)** sunglasses & I saw her chocolate pools she calls eyes, I knew it was Ally. Her brown hair was dyed blonde at the tips & it was curled more than usually.**(2)** Her top was a black shirt that showed stomach & had a design pattern on the back. Her skirt was also black with red-ish, pink-ish roses covering it. Instead of her ankle boots she wear heels that had a pattern & a bow in the middle.**  
**

"Hello? Are you a new student?" Mr. Rogers**(3)** asked with a puzzled face. All she did, was rolled her eyes & walked to the back of the classroom sitting in an abandoned chair & going on her phone. Realization finally hit him after like 5 minutes. "Allyson?" He asked using her full name. "God, don't call me that!" She yelled back before going back to her phone.

"Excuse me?" He asked looking like his top may blow off. That's how mad he was. "You heard me," Ally responded still looking down at her phone. "Allyson Dawson go up to the principal office right now!" He screeched. Ally simply shrugged, got up & left the classroom. Although I had a feeling she wasn't going to the principal office.

* * *

Ally P.O.V.

When I walked into the classroom that morning, I knew only Austin recognize me. You could see he knew me from his facial expression. Of course this caused me to smirk like a hyena. Mr. Roger of course asked who I was but I didn't answer him. I soon felt my phone vibrate from the small fabric through my purse so I walked to the back of the classroom before reading the text.

_To:Ally_

_From:Alex_

_Hey babe;) You wanna ditch school with me & the guys?_

I smiled. Alex was the first (besides my parents) to find out about my new look cause he gave me a ride on his motorcycle to school. Of course we got in late cause let's just say we got a little distracted. I was about to type a reply but before I could, I heard Roger annoying voice calling me *shiver* Allyson. Mental gag alert! I wasn't that pissed but if I got in trouble he'll send me to the principal ( he'll do it to anyone who gets him mad ) & that way I can ditch with Alex! Yeah I know I'm smart! Better than going to the bathroom cause I know he'll think I'll come back. So I yelled at him. And let me tell it felt awesome! I quickly typed a reply.

_To:Alex_

_From:Ally_

_Sure! Meet u in 5, outside._

In the middle of typing, I heard Roger yell at me & something about the principal so I shrugged & left the classroom soon leaving the building & not caring bout the eyes following my every move. I can guess who he is.

* * *

Ally P.O.V. (Outside school)

I waited for about 5 minutes before I heard loud laughter & slapping hands. Alex. As I predicted I saw all of them round the corner of the school. Getting up I said hi to all his friends that happen to be the boys from the club the first night & all they did was wolf-whistle or said hey sexy back, to which I rolled my eyes at.

Walking up to Alex, I grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him down just a little since I was wearing heels & kissing him square on the month. At first he was surprised but he quickly caught on & hoisted me up by the butt. I wrapped my legs around his waist but it was a little hard since I was wearing a skirt & I didn't his friends looking at my thong. I'm guessing Alex knew cause he shooed them off before gently laying my back down on a bench at the side of the school. Thank god there were no windows.

He sat on top of me & starting kissing me again. Soon we pulled away for air but he didn't stop. He started leaving a trail of kisses down my neck. Soon we were french kissing & it was soon leading up to more but it was interrupted by that stupid school bell!

Pulling me to my feet & lifting me up with ease, I was soon being carried once again while he gave me a piggyback ride to wherever were going. I honestly don't care. I laid my head down on his back before closing my eyes & letting the wind brush my hair, while he ran. Totally swoon & corny moment & I loved it!

But it ended to soon cause he set me down on my feet before handing me black helmet. I quickly put it on noticing how he didn't have one. Aw...How sweet. I climbed on after him & hugged his waist from behind. I can't denied the fact that I did again, put my head on his back & had another swoon worthy moment. Can you blame me?! He's hot & all mine! Plus, I like him.**(4)**

After about 20 minutes of driving we finally arrived at our destination. Looking up I saw the place where we first met. Well not officially, but still did. Our old middle school. It's abandoned now so they're aren't any middle schoolers. Something bout it being in dept so the bank took it down. Nobody bothered to buy it again. It's a shame, I wanted to send my future kids here. A lot of good memory's. Like my first kiss although nobody knows about it. Only me & him.

_*Flashback*_ _Nobody P.O.V._

_Ally Dawson was walking out the door of her last class of the day alone. Austin & Dez both had detention after school for throwing their food at each other. They would have got away with it if Tilly**(5)** hadn't told. Trish stayed home cause she caught the flu over the week. She didn't want to walk home alone but unfortunately life had different plans for her. Just this one time, she kept repeating in her head followed by this, than no more walking alone for you._

_Although before she even step off the last cement stair in front of the school Ben, another student in her grade & her crush, walked up to her. "Hi." He said smiling at her. Attempting & failing, to hide her blush she looked down at her feet before mumbling a hi under her breath. "So...Where are you're friends?" He asked knowing that she always walked with her friends._

_"Detention & sick." She said a little louder but still keeping her answer short. She is shy. By now they reached a bench & Ally mumbled a quick bye before walking a bit more before her hand was captured by another warm hand. She looked up at Ben before looking down at his hand around her's. Ally blushed & looked down, taking back her hand in the process._

_"Please wait?" He said but it sounded more like a question. He raised his arm & started scratching the back of his neck. Ally guessed it was a nervous habit cause Austin always did it when he got nervous. She saw a blush creep onto his cheeks. Oh my gosh! I'm making him nervous! Me making him nervous! She shrieked in her own head. It is her private thoughts.  
_

_Then it got her thinking some more & she came to the conclusion that he liked her back! More thinking & she soon realized if she didn't answer soon she might ruin it so she gave a shaking nod. Dropping his arm, he smiled & his red cheeks turned back his normal color._

_He took her hand & lead her to the bench before sitting down with Ally soon following his actions. "So I was wondering if you wanna go out sometime?" He asked while again rubbing the back of his neck. Ally smiled again for two reasons. 1) She's making him nervous again & 2) He's asking her out!  
_

_"Yes!" Ally quickly squealed. Then she realized how desperate she sounded so she mumbled a yes & shook her head a little. "I mean yes." She said finishing off with an awkward laugh. "Yes!" He yelled jumping a bit in his seat before controlling himself. "Um I mean yeah great, so chill, pick you up Friday at 8?" He asked after trying to play it off cool. He's just like Ally. Ally giggled a bit & said sure before getting up to leave._

_Ben quickly got up & held Ally hand. Ally looked down at their hands connected together before she shot him a confused smile. "Thought I walk you home if that's okay with you?" He asked not fully certain if it was okay. "Yeah that's cool." Ally said calmly but on the inside she was shrieking with happiness.  
_

_Before they could walk off though, Ben quickly bend down & gave Ally a peck on the lip. She didn't even bother to hide her blush cause she already knew, that he knew, she liked him.**(6) **The rest of the walk home was comfortable & Ben soon got Ally to open up in front of him._

_(End of flashback) *Ally one P.O.V*_

He was my first kiss & boyfriend. But then he moved at the end of that year. We didn't bother to have a long distance relationship so we just broke up. I wasn't complete heart-broken because I've never loved him. Liked him a lot, but never loved. I admit it took about 2 buckets of ice cream but I soon got over him.

I looked over at where the bench is to see it there. I can tell it's still strong but it was covered with overgrown weeds. Sighing, I continued walking while grabbing Alex hand. Every where I looked I saw memories, good & bad. Memories with the gang, memories with an enemy, memories with teachers the usually.

Then there was the memory of meeting Alex for the first time.

_(Flashback) *Nobody P.O.V.*_

_Ally always one to help people. So when her teacher asked her to show around a new student she did. No question asked just did. _

_Then she met the boy. He wasn't bad at all. Which was bad. She didn't mean to fall for him, like all the other girls did but she did. He was sweet back then. A gentleman even. But then he got mixed up in the wrong crowds. That made girls fall for him even more. And that was all in the first week of school. _

_They bumped into each other while walking to their first class. Ally's locker was at the front while his was at the back & their class was in between. Alex was heading off earlier to class to adjust while Ally went to help out. On the way to class though a student accidentally bumped into Ally causing her to spill her coffee onto her jean jacket. After the student apologized & she assured him it was fine she headed off to the nearest restroom to wash off.  
_

_Again she bumped into somebody, but with more force than before that caused her to fall back on her butt. She looked up & that's when she saw Alex the very first time. He gave a charming smile before saying sorry & helping her up. She didn't recognize him so she started up conversation by asking if he was new. Of course he was so they introduced themselves to each other._

_After a while of mindless talking, Ally soon left to wash her jean jacket & Alex left for his first period. Ally soon realized when she got to class that he was the student the teacher asked her yesterday to show around. And she couldn't be happier._

_(End of flashback) *Ally P.O.V.*_

The one thing I hate about him though is how he forgot all about me. Though I shouldn't feel this cause that's actually the only time we talked before we became whatever we are. I think he thought the first time he saw me outside the club was the first time we met.

It kinda hurt to know he isn't thinking about the first time we met too. I guess I'm asking too much. With a final sigh I pushed open the doors & went inside the abandoned school.

* * *

**Okay, so we learned that Ally had some luck with boys. Kinda.**

**Anyways I feel really bad about not updating this story in what 2 months?, so here it is.**

**1. Don't own DC sunglasses but I love them!**

**2. How Laura has her hair now.**

**3. Okay I'm not good with making up names, but this just popped into my head while writing so why not. And sorry if somebody has this name in any fanfiction.**

**4. Notice how she said like & not love.**

**5. Tilly not evil just an annoying girl.**

**6. Did that sentence make sense? Cause it confuse me.**

**So again sorry for not updating so I've made this chapter longer than usually. So Yay! Okay bye for now!**


	5. Not a chapter! Please read though!

**Sorry this isn't a update!**

**So the reason why I haven't updated this story is because I have writers block! So can anyone maybe help me out? Comment or PM on what you think I should do next! **

**Okay, that's it so bye for now!**


End file.
